


How Greg met Sherlock and Mycroft

by naturegirlrocks



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre Study in Pink, drugged!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Greg met Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Greg met Sherlock and Mycroft

Greg looked at the man across the table from him. The man looked back at him, pupils blown, high as a kite, chewed up lower lip, and a bleeding nose.

If Greg hadn't just returned from his sensitivity training he would have called the man a 'drugged up bum', now the man was just 'the man'.

"Just married?" the man asked, not looking away from Greg.

"Yes," said Greg glancing down to his new wedding band.

"I'll give it five years before she grows tied of you," said the man, rolling his head back.

"So I have time then," sighed Greg and turned on the tape recorder. "Tenth of January, two thousand and five, the time is fourteen thirty-three hours. Sergeant Gregory Lestrade interviewing probable suspect for the murder of Mrs. Jeanne Hollow. Present is also Constable Rickardsson...

"She fell down that latter herself, no foul play" said the man with a tone of voice indicating Greg as a complete idiot. "Boring. Where is my phone?"

"What's your name?"

"I need my phone, where is it?"

Greg took up an evidence bag containing a small leather casing. He pushed it towards the man.

"This government ID we found in your pocket says 'Mycroft Holmes'. Where did you steal it?"

"Yesterday..." He started giggling.

Greg was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He motioned to the constable to open. Greg continued watching the fidgeting suspect.

"Excuse me, sir," said the voice of a female officer behind him. "The blood tests came back, positive for cocaine. And his solicitor is here."

"You have a solicitor?" frowned Greg.

"Indeed he has," said a posh voice.

A tall, handsome man in his late thirties, dressed in a immaculate three price suit, and carrying a black umbrella, walked inside the room.

"Ah," he said, taking up the ID card from the table. "I have been looking for this. I really thought you had grown out of this, Sherlock."

"Fuck off!" growled the suspect.

"Quaint," the newcomer handed the man called Sherlock a handkerchief for the blood, and then casually pressed 'stop' on the tape recorder.

"Sir..." objected Greg

He got to his feet and walked to the other side of the table. They where now standing opposite each other with the seated man between them.

"You will find, Sergeant Lestrade..." continued the man in a no-nonsense voice as he took out the tape and placed it in his pocket. "That Mrs. Hollow was in fact the unfortunate victim of a simple household accident, and that my brother was nowhere near her home at the time."

"Your brother?" Greg looked down to the slightly smelly addict in the interrogation chair, and then back up to the posh man.

"He ran away from the rehabilitation home this morning. But I knew where to find you, brother. Just look do the nearest crime scene... Sherlock?"

Greg felt a sudden pressure against his hip. Sherlock's head was lolled to the side, leaning against Greg's abdomen, his breathing was light.

"Is he sleeping?"

"I'll send my driver in to carry him out," sighed the brother and brought up his phone from his inner pocket. "You can count yourself lucky, Sergeant."

"Why?" Greg was trying not to violently push Sherlock away from him.

"He likes you," smiled the obviously powerful family member, and left.

Greg looked down at the sleeping face, so innocent looking in relaxation. It felt like something big had just happened, but it was impossible to tell what. Against his will he sighed and stroked the curly head soothingly.

**Author's Note:**

> The words for this were 'meeting' and 'umbrella'.


End file.
